Mods in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
Mods used in the series Minecraft Oasis. All mods were put into the game thanks to Steven, also known as SCMowns. Current mods in Minecraft Oasis Biomes O' Plenty Biomes O' Plenty is a mod used in the series. It is designed to give players a better Minecraft world to explore, and more of a reason to explore it in the first place. There are a lot of realistic biomes, some fantasy biomes, and other cool things. There are custom achievements added to the game with this mod and village generation has been changed. There are 72 new biomes added overall with many new blocks used to create them. The mod has been in Minecraft Oasis since the first episode and has been explored a little, but never in great detail. Familiars Mod Familiars is a mod that adds small mobs that follow you around and provide little perks. Familiars unlocked by Cupquake include: *Navi (speaks to Cupquake and gets louder closer to Emeralds or Diamonds) Fossil/Archeology Mod Fossil/Archeology is a mod that adds various dinosaur entities and blocks that can be mined. Oasis Edit.jpg|Blueberry, Cupquake's Brachiosaurus Wolly.jpg|Cupquake's Wolly Mammoth Jammy Furniture Mod A mod that adds different types of furnitres to Minecraft. Includes items for bathrooms, bedrooms, living rooms, and more. Minecraft Comes Alive Minecraft Comes Alive is a mod that allows the player to do various actions with NPC villagers. Some of which include: *Getting married *Having children *Becoming a monarch *Marrying villagers to other villagers *Adopting a child *Getting a divorce Mo' Creatures Mo' Creatures is a very famous mod which adds many new mobs into the game, such as raccoons, wyverns, bunnies, and many more. It's one of the most famous mods in the game aswell. It has been in the game since the first episode. Matmos Sound Mod This mod adds new sounds to the game like birds chirping, swords clanging, shovels digging, etc. Forestry Forestry is a mod that Cupquake recently installed that adds beekeeping, bee breeding and more trees. In order to work, you have to download the Industrial Craft mod or another mod that adds some sort of power, such as Thermal Expansion or BuildCraft. Quake seems to have an interest in the butterfly breeding, but hasn't started yet. Industrial Craft Industrial Craft is a mod that adds the industrial age to Minecraft. Cupquake installed it in order to power the Forestry machines. RPG Inventory Mod RPG Inventory is a mod that adds new armor, tools, and different items to the game, based on RPG classes. Cupquake had an interest in getting all the armors for a while, and displays them with BiblioCraft Armor Stands in her dining all. BiblioCraft BiblioCraft was added into the pack in the 1.5.2 switch. It adds more display items, which Cupquake uses to spruce up her house. It is unknown if Cupquake has BiblioWoods, a BiblioCraft-Forestry-Biomes O Plenty crossover mod that makes Forestry and Biomes O Plenty wood compatible with BiblioCraft storage. It is unlikely that she does, however, as it is never shown in the CraftGuide or NotEnoughItems. Previous Mods (1.5.2) Pixelmon Pixelmon was on Minecraft episode for a short period of time. She picked her starter as Eevee. She has since removed the mod. However, she mistakably puts Pixelmon in the description of every Oasis. It was also shown that the mod had ID conflicts with Fossil Archaeology, as it showed needing to use Sabretooth Embryos to craft Pokeball Lids. Previous Mods (1.4.7) Tree Capitator Tree Capitator is a mod which adds the ability to cut down entire trees at once by breaking a log with an axe. It is mainly used to clear out land and to collect wood faster. Pig Grinder Pig Grinder is a mod Cupquake had for a short time on Minecraft Oasis. Cupquake put a grinder on a pig, collected several porkchops, and returned to find a crater. Two pigs were found dead. Small Boats Small Boats added small boats, notably the Punt. The punt was featured in many episodes, however, she never actually placed it. It had an ID conflict with Jammy Furniture, as Cupquake needed to craft punts to make certain furniture instead of the Ceramic Panels. It had very little screen time. Full list of mods Mods for 1.5 *Optifine * Minecraft Forge * Code Chicken Core * Not Enough Items * Familiars API * GUIApi * Damage indecator mod * SCMowns Title Screen Mod * Direction Torches * Rei's Minimap * BackTools * Biomes O' Plenty * CoralReef * CraftGuide * Custom Mob Spawner * SCMowns Patches / Configs * Mo' Creatures * Fossils/Archeology * Inventory Tweaks * Hamsters Mod * MatMos Sounds mod * Minecraft Comes Alive * RPG Inventory Mod * Galacticraft * Forestry * IndustrialCraft Mods for 1.4 *Too Many Items *Jammy Furniture Mod *Pams Weee Flowers *Pams HarvestCraft *Pams All the Seeds *Pams Melon Spawn *Crafting Guide *Minecraft Comes Alive (removed in episode 35) *Mo' Creatures *SteamShip *SailBoat *Aurora Rubealis *3D Katana *3D Dagger *3D Handgun *Biomes O' Plenty *Tree Capitator (Timber) *Fossil Archeology *Fans *Familiars *Pig Grinder Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Oasis